1. Field of the Invention
This deodorizer system and method is intended for controlled use in homes, offices, vehicles, airplanes, businesses and the like for active continuous automatic control of air odors found in such as in the conditioned or unconditioned air streams pumped into homes, vehicles, airplanes, work places, business places, and the like, especially when foul odors are inducted into the intake air streams of heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning systems or other air distribution systems where foul odors affect the human conditions.
This deodorizer system will and can be used in combination with existing and future air system configurations, equipment, including heating-ventilation-air conditioning systems and the like used in homes, vehicles, industries, airplanes, rail-cars, subway cars, businesses, and the like. The deodorizer system can be interfaced with current and future air systems as a add on, and/or be incorporated as an integral sub-system by manufacturers of fixed, mobile, vehicular air systems at their factories.
2. The Prior Art
A survey of options and add on's currently available for automated deodorizing air streams did not disclose any similar means, method or system available as a option or add on.
Air deodorizers which are manually placed/operated spray-cans, or passive types are widely available and well known in the art. Air deodorizers of this type must be manually and continuously actuated and/or controlled by an operator and are limited in their effectiveness, continuity, and by costs.